Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing where, e.g., detergent, water, and heat, can be applied to remove food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. In addition, spray-arm assemblies within the wash chamber may be used to apply or direct fluid towards the articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles.
Fluids used in the cleaning process may be heated. For example, hot water may be supplied to the dishwasher and/or the dishwasher may include one or more heat sources for heating fluids used in wash or rinse cycle and for providing heat during a drying cycle. It is common to provide dishwashers with rod-type, resistive heating elements in order to supply heat within the wash chamber during one or more of the dishwasher cycles. Generally, these heating elements include an electric resistance-type wire that is encased in a ceramic-filled, metallic sheath. The usage of such electric heaters typically leads to increased energy consumption. Moreover, a significant portion of the energy used to heat the water, e.g., for the wash cycle, may be wasted when the hot water is discharged from the dishwasher after being applied to the articles.
Accordingly, an improved heating device for a dishwashing appliance that provides for improved energy usage would be welcomed in the technology.